The Fang Game
by im-greenleaves
Summary: The Fang Game es una historia basada en el Universo de True Blood pero que se desarrolla con personajes diferentes a los de la serie.
1. Introduccion

Hillrock, una pequeña ciudad al oeste de Bon Temps, donde la población convive con el hecho de que los cambiantes y los vampiros existen de verdad desde que los japoneses encontraron la forma de fabricar sangre sintética apta para el consumo humano y ha raíz de esto, miles de seres que vivían ocultos entre la población se han dado a conocer. Mientras se están acostumbrando a todas estas novedades, unas misteriosas muertes salpican los periódicos de la ciudad. Los ciudanos están preocupados por que la oleada de crímenes sea culpa de estos seres sobrenaturales y ambas comunidades están en alerta por lo que pueda pasar.

En medio de esta borágine está la gente de la ciudad, que intenta vivir sus vidas como puede.

_**Nota del Autor:**_ _Aunque la idea original del libro está inspirada en la saga Vampiros Sureños de Charlaine Harris, sólo la idea principal es de ella, todo lo demás, personajes e historia, han sido creados por mi. En la medida de lo posible espero no tener que tocar personajes que ella haya creado y, de ser así, será claramente especificado._

_The Fang Game nació con la idea de ser un juego on-line de rol sobre vampiros, pero no tuvo el éxito que yo espera, que ya no era gran cosa, pero me había esforzado mucho. De todos modos, como la idea me sigue rondado en la cabeza he decidido convertirlo en una serie. En principio de una temporada y, si os gusta, podríamos intenter hacer más._


	2. Medianoche

Ya eran más de la doce. Había sido una jornada dura en el _Cocoa & Vanilla_ y Mark estaba hecho polvo después de toda la tarde sirviendo todo tipo de cafés, tartas y otros dulces.

Mientras cerraba la verja vio a Keyla dos bajos más allá, por lo visto se había quedado algo más adelantando algún papeleo. Se sintió un tanto mareado, Keyla Evans era la chica más guapa del instituto, inalcanzable y a la vez, parecía una chica muy cercana. Mark se alegró de que la oscuridad la tapase un poco los colores porque ella le saludó con un cordial y alegre buenas noches que le hizo ruborizarse como una amapola.

- ¿Vas a casa? - preguntó ella terminando de cerrar la verja de la agencia de viajes.

- Sí, claro. - aunque era una obviedad, cualquier excusa le pareció buena para iniciar una conversación con ella.

- Yo también, aunque se me ha hecho un poco tarde. - comentó ella, de forma trivial - ¿Te importaría acompañarme? Con lo que está pasando me pone un poco nerviosa ir sola hasta mi casa.

Keyla le lanzó una de esas sonrisas tan cálidas que ella solía ofrecer y Mark notó que una inmensa fortaleza y valentía le invadían el espíritu. Dejando a un lado la razón clara y transparente de que Keyla Evans vivía al otro lado del pueblo y que después él tendría que cruzar nuevamente toda la ciudad en dirección opuesta, Mark se vio casi empujado a decirle que sí. Dejando que la lógica y la razón se perdiesen en brazos de algo parecido a una cita.

- Claro que no me importa. - dijo Mark, tratando de contener parte de su entusiasmo.

- Menos mal, de verdad que me ponía nerviosísima ir sola. Gracias. - Keyla corrió hacia él, haciendo resonar sus tacones de aguja contra la acera y cuando llegó, su olor a perfume de anís y jazmín transportó a Mark a un sin sentido de imágenes que le volvieron a hacer sonrojar.

Terminó de cerrar la verja, comprobar que todo estaba correcto y salió caminando rumbo a la casa de los Evans.

Por el camino, Keyla se le agarró del brazo, a Mark parecía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, no podía creer que aquella chica le estuviese tocando. También le hablaba, de hecho, Keyla parloteaba sin parar contándole quién sabe qué cosas de su trabajo, él la dejaba hablar aunque no la escuchaba, sólo contemplaba lo guapa que era. Y si, allí estaba él, Mark Harris, un don nadie con aquella chica super popular, caminando juntos a casa.

De madrugada.

Cuando nadie podía verlos.

Sintió un poco de pena de sí mismo. Esa era una de aquellas cosas que no podría contar, Keyla no le diría a nadie que él la había acompañado a casa y nadie le creería si lo contase. Se sintió un poco estúpido hasta que Keyla se apretó contra su brazo al pasar por delante de la gasolinera.

- Este sitio me dá escalofríos. - murmuró ella.

- Ya, a todos un poco.

La gasolinera del pueblo hacía tiempo que era propiedad de una vampiresa. Desde hacía un tiempo todos se habían enterado y les daba no se qué pasar por delante por la noche. De día ella no estaba y aunque rara era la noche que se pasaba por allí, te la podías encontrar algunas veces. Daba un poco de miedo porque tenía aquella mirada vacía y dura que tenían muchos vampiros y eso no es que les hiciese muy populares.

Aquella noche parecía que Erin, la propietaria, no estaba por allí. Quizá estaba comiéndose a alguien.

Desde hacía unas semanas se sucedían diversos crímenes extraños y todo apuntaba a que los vampiros o los cambiantes eran los culpables. Quién sabe qué tipo de criatura oscura lo podía estar haciendo, así que todos estaban alerta y preocupados.

Como era de esperar, ambos llegaron a casa de los Evans de una pieza. Keyla le agradeció que la acompañase y antes de Mark pudiese prepararse le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia su porche.

Mark se alejó, contemplando la casa de dos plantas de los Evans, una casa con la que él sólo podía soñar. Luego se dio la vuelta y afrontó el duro y solitario camino de vuelta.

Tenía que pasar otra vez por delante de la famosa gasolinera, así que apuró el paso para no tener que estar por allí más tiempo del necesario. Sin embargo, una figura apoyada en una farola le silbó para llamar su atención. Mark se giró un poco agitado, no distinguía bien a contraluz la silueta.

- Ha sido tu noche de suerte, ¿eh? - comentó casi en un grito la figura.

- ¿Will?

El chico que estaba apoyado en la farola se movió para dejarse ver a la luz. Mark supo al instante que había acertado, se trataba de un antiguo compañero de instituto, Will Spread. Todo el mundo se había sorprendido de que dejase el instituto y durante un tiempo los problemas de liquidez de su familia fueron la comidilla de la ciudad.

- No me puedo creer que la Evans te haya cogido para uno de sus paseos nocturnos.

- ¿Perdona?

- Que te ha cogido de pringado. - le espetó Will - Lo hace cada vez que sale tarde, yo piqué un par de veces. Es esa sonrisa que tiene, casi no le puedes decir que no. Que no te coja de tonto, si no te tocará acompañarla cada vez que esté sin cita.

Mark se sintió enfadado y humillado. Tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo pero se contuvo.

- Gracias...supongo. - respondió un poco seco.

- De nada. Anda, salgo en cinco minutos. Si te parece, te llevo a casa. - se ofreció.

Mark no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que le pareció una buena idea. Esperó los cinco minutos, tras los cuales llegó una chica que él no conocía, estuvo hablando un momento con Will y luego este salió y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese hasta el coche.

Will tenía un Dodge Challenger azul un poco hecho polvo. Probablemente era de tercera o cuarta mano, lo que él se hubiese podido permitir. Se dirigieron hacia la parte este de la ciudad, donde vivían la mayoría de los trabajadores que no podían permitirse un loft en el centro o una bonita casa en los barrios del oeste.

Mientras atravesaban la Margaret Avenue se encontraron con una chica rubia que corría cojeando por la calle, con la melena enmarañada y completamente aterrorizada. Le faltaba un tacón y ese era el motivo por el que no podía desplazarse más rápido. Will paró el coche en seco, haciendo que Mark tuviese que echar las manos para evitar comerse el salpicadero.

- ¿Qué coño...? - comenzó a preguntar Will al ver la escena, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver la respuesta.

Al fondo, espléndida, firme, salvaje, atroz, caminaba otra chica rubia que perseguía a la primera con un cuchillo enorme.

- ¡Socorro! - gritó la perseguida - ¡Está loca!

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Will - Mark, métete en el coche. - le ordenó.

- Pero...

- Métete en el coche, no podemos ayudarla.

- ¿Qué dices?

Will le lanzó una mirada durísima, seria y firme. Por algún motivo, Mark se metió en el coche, obedeciéndole. Will se puso al volante y dio marcha atrás a toda velocidad mientras la chica coja rompía a llorar y caía en el suelo.

- ¡No podemos dejarla! - gritó Mark

- ¡No podemos ayudarla, créeme!

- Por lo menos démosle una oportunidad. - Mark dejó que Will le lanzase una atónita mirada.

Nunca había hecho algo así, no así de rápido. Observó todo lo que había en los lados y vio varios contenedores en el lateral de una de las bocacalles, Mark levantó la mano y canalizó toda su energía hacia el contenedor. Estos salieron disparados contra la atacante, haciéndola caer al suelo. La chica del suelo, se puso en pie de forma rápida y se quitó el tacón, comenzó a correr hacia otra calle tratando de que la segunda chica no la viese. Will arrancó el coche, aun sin entender demasiado bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, y se dirigió a un cruce para cambiar de dirección.

Por el espejo retrovisor pudieron ver como la atacante se desembarazaba de los contenedores y se movía a toda prisa, atrapando a la primera chica. Mark se horrorizó. Will escapó hacia una bocacalle y escondió el coche, apagando el motor y las luces.

- Eres un imbécil, Harris. Nos acabas de meter en un lío de cojones. - le dijo Will.

- ¿Quién es esa tía?

- Esa tía, Mark, es una de las vampiros más locas que he visto. Está como una regadera y sólo tiene ganas de matar. Espero que no nos haya visto.

Un golpe seco en el capó del coche captó la atención.

- Os he visto. - dijo una voz gélida y fría.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Mordiscos

Un crujido seco en el techo del coche y el sonido metal desgarrándose y abriéndose les hizo mirar arriba.

La vampiresa estaba quitando el capó del coche como si abriese una lata de sardinas. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- ¡Mira qué sorpresa! - exclamó al verlos - ¡El postre!

Mark le dio una patada en la cara y Will abrió la puerta del coche para salir corriendo aunque la chica fue más rápida, sacó a Mark por el techo con una mano como si fuese un fardo y llevándoselo como un saco saltó sobre Will, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

- Ahora váis a saber lo que es bueno. - dijo mientras tenía a Will retenido contra el suelo giró a Mark sobre si mismo y le mordió en el cuello. Empezó a succionar la sangre y Mark notó una extraña sensación de calidez y cierta sensación de excitación. Se dejó llevar invadido por dicha sensación.

- ¡Suéltalos ahora mismo! - gritó una mujer.

La agresora miró a la emisora de la orden, sin dejar de succionar el cuello de Mark.

- ¡Déjalos! - dijo la mujer - Son míos.

- Eso no es cierto. - a pesar de no creerlo, la vampiresa dejó de ejercer presión sobre Will y pareció cansarse de la sangre de Mark.

- Hallie, suéltalos. Repito que son míos.

Will vio que la que hablaba era su jefa, Erin. "¡Estupendo! Guerra de vampiras!", pensó amargamente.

- Trabajan para mi. Son míos. - insistió Erin.

- Ni siquiera los tienes marcados. - reprochó Hallie - ¿Por qué debería dejártelos?

- Porque soy mayor que tú. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Hallie pareció sopesarlo un momento. A fin de cuentas, Erin no parecía para tanto con aquel cuerpo delgado y la cara aniñada, pero la vampiresa pareció notar que no todo en aquel menudo aspecto era lo que parecía. Así que dejó se puso en pie, dejó caer a Mark en el suelo y soltó un bufido.

- Como vuelvan a molestarme mientras como no seré tan indulgente. - amenazó. Acto seguido se perdió en la oscuridad con una velocidad terrorífica.

- Gracias, Erin. - dijo Will poniéndose en pie.

Aunque Erin se desplazó como un rayo y lo levantó por el cuello, dejándole sin respiración.

- ¿Te has vuelto imbécil de tanto oler gasolina, chico? - bufó. Sus ojos azules parecían echar chispas y a Will le pareció que el pelo se le había vuelto más rojizo - Si no llego a estar aquí estarías jodidamente muerto.

Dejó caer a Will en el suelo, quien intentó recobrar el aire perdido.

- Lo siento. - comentó Mark, que parecía estar drogado - Ha sido culpa mía. Will dijo que lo dejase correr pero no pude.

- Eres un imbécil, chico. - le dijo a Mark - Un jodido chico muerto es lo que serás si te cruzas con ella otra vez. ¡Acércate!

Mark se acercó a ella. Erin le cogió por la barbilla y le giró el cuello para ver las heridas. Luego suspiró. Se mordió un dedo con su colmillo y puso una gota de sangre en cada agujero. Las mordeduras desaparecieron en unos segundo.

- Esa puta le ha chupado bien. - le dijo a Will - Acompáñale a casa, estará en una nube hasta que recupere su sangre. Y hazle beber agua.

Erin se giró y desapareció en las sombras. Will montó a Mark en su destartalado coche y arrancó hacia casa de los Harris preguntándose cómo le iba a explicar a los padres el estado del chico sin hablar de los vampiros. Lo sentía por él, pero se acababa de convertir en un repentino fumador de marihuana.

Ver las caras de los padres fue un poco menos duro que conseguir que Mark se metiese en la cama. Estaba demasiado atontado y le daba la risa floja. Le hizo beber un montón de agua y luego le dejó durmiendo.

Will se fue a casa. Entró por la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina por una cerveza. Al abrir la nevera notó la silueta de una mujer sentada en la silla de la cocina. Will no se molestó en encender la luz, sabía quién era y que, además, no le hacía falta luz para verle.

- Le he dejado en casa, parece estar bien. - informó.

- No entiendo como os metéis en estos líos. Los humanos sois un desastre. - comentó su interlocutora. - Tienes una forma muy rara de cuidar de la gente, Will.

- Él se empeñó. No te ha mentido, Erin. Además hizo algo raro, le lanzó unos contenedores a Hallei sin salir del coche.

- Lo sé. Y podrá hacer más cosas. Pero tienes que intentar que deje de hacer esas cosas delante de cualquiera. Si se enteran algunos vampiros se puede ir olvidando de respirar. Confío en ti. No me decepciones. _Detesto _a los que me decepcionan. - Erin arrastró mucho la palabra detestar, dándole demasiada importancia. Will supo que era un eufemismo de "los mato, los corto en pedacitos y se los doy a mi perro"

- No te he fallado nunca, tampoco ahora. - dijo Will.

Erin se había largado. Will se bebió su cerveza y se arrastró a la cama. Mañana sería otro día, otro día largo y cansado.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Infames

Mark tuvo que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Sus padres no podían creer que estuviese bebiendo y drogándose. Estaba claro que había algún problema con el chico. Él, que parecía haber sido siempre tan responsable.

- ¿Es por una chica? - quiso saber su padre

- No. - dijo Mark - Sólo ha sido esta vez. - en aquel momento sentía el impulso de darle un puñetazo a Will por soltarle aquella bomba a sus padres. No sabía si lo de los vampiros hubiese sido mejor.

- Hijo, no puedo entenderlo. Estás castigado, de casa al instituto, del instituto al trabajo y de ahí a casa, directo, sin pararte. Se acabó la tontería.

Mark tuvo que acatar y en silencio se fue marchando a clases triste y desolado. Las clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria a través de la mente del chico, sin poder hacer nada más que pensar en que había un gran cabo suelto y que su vida pendía de un hilo.

En el trabajo no lo pasó mejor. Su mente divagaba mientras corría de mesa en mesa llevando los pedidos y limpiando. Su padre le hablaba muy seco y le vigilaba cada vez que abría la caja. Mark estaba desolado. La confianza de años se había roto en segundo. No podía entenderlo. Y mientras el reloj se acercaba y el sol se ocultaba una sensación de temor e inquietud se fue adueñando de él. Temía por su vida en ese momento, le preocupaba que todo lo que conocía hasta la fecha se hubiese ido a la mierda.

Como siempre, el cierre se lo comió el solito. Su padre había cogido la costumbre de irse dos horas antes del cierre, cuando el trajín era más bajo y, por lo visto, que su hijo le diese a escondidas a la maría no era algo que impidiese que se marchase a esa hora. Mark mascullaba para sus adentros pensamientos encontrados sobre los métodos educativos de su padre.

A la hora de cerrar alguien golpeó el cristal del escaparate, al otro lado le saludó una rubísima y sonriente Keyla y él, hipnotizado por sus encantos, le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Todavía estás cerrando? Yo acabo de hacerlo y me iba a casa pero como he visto luz me he pasado a saludar. ¿Te echo una mano? - se ofreció ella.

Mark asintió como un dócil borriquito y mientras ella parloteaba sobre su agotadora tarde en la agencia de viajes y lo pesada que era la gente fueron limpiando y dejando el local listo para la jornada siguiente. Mark apagó las luces y salieron a la calle. Bajó la verja y sonrió a la chica.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se le colgó del brazo como la noche anterior. Mark tragó saliva. Era evidente que ella esperaba que le acompañase a casa otra vez. En su cabeza resonaban las órdenes de su padre de aquella mañana pero su cuerpo le decía que mandase todo a paseo y se fuese con ella. Como es ley de vida "hormonas ganan a cerebro" así que siguió camino rumbo a casa de los Evans.

Keyla era risueña y sonriente y no paraba de hablar aunque Mark no escuchaba ni una palabra. Al pasar junto a la gasolinera vio que Will estaba poniendo gasolina a un cliente. Al verle pasar le saludó con la mano y él le devolvió el saludo. Keyla le dio un pequeño tiró para que apurase el paso.

- No puedo creer que seas amigo de _ese_. - lo dijo en tono muy despectivo - Es un cretino. Intentó ligar conmigo. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Mark se lo podía creer. Por lo que al respectaba todo el mundo quería ligar con Keyla. Estaba seguro de ello por las miradas que todos le echaban cuando recorría los pasillos del instituto con sus amigas. Miradas de lobo, mirabas que desnudaban, miradas que hablaban por si mismas.

Keyla siguió parlotenado sobre unas cosas y otras y finalmente llegaron a la puerta de casa de los Evans.

- Bueno...- dijo Mark - Aquí estamos.

- Sí. Otra vez. - sonrió ella - Buenas noches. - se agachó y le dio un beso dudoso entre el labio y la mejilla. - Hasta mañana, Mark.

Desapareció. Y con ella la nube que taponaba su razón. Mark miró el reloj: era muy tarde. Tendría que correr para recuperar el tiempo perdido del paseo y que su padre no le sometiese al tercer grado así que salió galopando hacia su casa.

Antes de llegar a la gasolinera alguién le frenó.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa, liebre? - dije ese alguien levantando a Mark con una mano y girándolo para enfrentarle cara a cara.

Mark no sabía quien era. El tipo era un afroamericano de unos cuarenta y pocos, moreno de ojos oscuro e increíblemente fuerte. Le sonrió pero a Mark no le dio la sensación de que fuese una sonrisa amigable, más bien fría y aterradora. Antes de que se diera cuenta el tipo había sacado a relucir unos enormes colmillos blancos y le apretaba más el cuello. Esta vez iba a morir, lo sabía. Miró a su alrededor, había coches aparcados, contenedores, bancos...podría intentar mover algo. Empezó a reunir fuerzas y consiguió hacer levitar uno de esos coches eléctricos pequeños. En unos segundos lo lanzó con rapidez a su agresor, que le soltó, perplejo y quedó apresado bajo el peso del coche.

Mark echó a correr tan rápido como le dejaron sus fuerzas y mientras oyó cómo el hombre conseguía liberarse del coche. Estaba cansado, no pensaba que fuese capaz de hacerlo otra vez. Intentó ponérselo difícil y tiró papeleras y movió bancos a su paso para que el tipo no pudiese seguirle. Mark echó un vistazo atrás y comprobó que el tipo no le seguía. Aún así decidió apurar el paso hasta que llegó a la gasolinera.

Will le vio sudando y se acercó preocupado y alerta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le miró apremiante.

- Un tío, vampiro, me sigue. No puedo más.

Will miró alrededor y tiró de Mark hacia dentro del local y lo sentó detrás del mostrador. Luego salió a la puerta y arrancó el cartel de Bienvenidos. Cogió el móvil y mandó un mensaje. No dejó de mirar el exterior en ningún momento.

Fuera, en la gasolinera, el tipo había llegado y buscaba a Mark. Se acercó a la puerta del establecimiento y dio vueltas buscando algo. Luego se giró enfadado pero no abandonó el recinto.

Al momento se oyó un ruido en la puerta de atrás y como un rayo Erin apareció junto al mostrador. Miró fuera y se giró hacia a Will.

- Tenemos un problema, serio. - explicó Erin - Ese es Marcus y es muy tenaz con lo que a su cena se refiere.

Mark soltó un bufido molesto. Estaba harto de ser la cena.

- Estás en un lío. - le dijo a Mark.

- ¿No me digas? No me había dado cuenta.

- No seas impertinente conmigo, chico. Yo tampoco he cenado. - le dijo ella.

- Lo siento, estoy cansado. - visto lo visto, le venía bien que la vampiresa no le viese como una hamburguesa.

Erin salió fuera y habló con Marcus. Este se movía inquieto y buscaba con la mirada movimientos en el interior. Al cabo de un rato se marchó y Erin volvió al interior del recinto.

- Tú, al cierre vete a casa. - le dijo a Will - Y tú - eso iba por Mark - a mi coche, ahora.

Erin no era muy de hablar e iba al grano. Le acercó a casa y le dejó allí. Le indicó que no dejase entrar a nadie en casa. Cuando su padre abrió la puerta le reprochó a Mark lo tarde que había venido y comenzó a olerle la ropa y a darle golpecitos en los bolsillos. Erin vio la escena por el retrovisor hasta que Mark entró en casa.

Fuera de la casa, lejos de la vista de Erin, Marcus miraba la casa con ojos curiosos. Luego se marchó perdiéndose en la niebla que se formaba de madrugada.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Marcus

- Hijo, no sé qué demonios te está pasando. - reprochó el señor Harris con tono desafiante y preocupado - Con lo bueno que eras. No te puedes desmadrar de esta manera. Y ¿qué hacías con esa chica? No me gusta que frecuentes esas compañías. Todo el mundo sabe a qué se dedica.

- Papá...

- Ni papá ni nada de eso...me tienes harto. Vete a tu habitación, hablaremos mañana. Estoy tan enfadado que te estamparía contra la pared. - informó su padre muy airado.

Mark se arrastró escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, dispuesto a meterse en la cama y olvidarse de haber sido atacado por vampiros dos noches consecutivas.

Fuera, en el exterior y sin que él lo supiese, alguien le estaba observando. Era Marcus, su pesadilla particular.

Marcus era un vampiro antiguo, bastante fuerte y temido entre los suyos. Se había adaptado bien a los cambios que había habido en el mundo pero no se le olvidaban las viejas costumbres y también conocía bien las tradiciones, la magia y las cosas raras que ocurrían a su alrededor no le pasaban desapercibidas. Tampoco se le había pasado el detalle de que Mark podía mover cosas sin tocarlas y aquello le interesaba más que comerse al chico. Un poder como aquel podía reportarle unas ventajas interesantes y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de anotarse un tanto ante el Rey y darle al chico como regalo seguro que le suponía un ascenso interesante.

Los vampiros tenían unos escalafones muy extraños, mezcla en feudalismo y una empresa moderna, así que tenían a la Autoridad, que era una especie de consejo donde ponían las leyes vampíricas y las ejecutaban, los reyes por zonas y luego sheriffs de área. Pero no era a su rey a quien Marcus quería impresionar, era al otro Rey, al Rey por excelencia. Alguien que estaba por encima de la Autoridad, en la sombra pero era el que hacía danzar a todos.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales Marcus quería volver a Europa pero como alguien importante, quería ser el Rey del Oeste y para eso tenía que ganarse el favor del Rey de las Tinieblas. Su pasaporte a la cima y a la cuna de la civilización estaba en ese chico.

Marcus rió con la idea. Ya se imaginaba su llegada triunfal y sus banquetes opulentos y la exquisita decadencia europea con sus orgías de sangre como en los tiempos de antaño.

Voló hacia la ventana del chico y se posó grácilmente en el alféizar. Sonrió dejando asomar sus colmillo**s** con la excitación del momento y dio dos ligeros golpecitos en el cristal.

Mark se sobresaltó, preocupado, y miró con gesto aterrado hacia el enorme vampiro. Luego, suspiró y se acercó a la ventana.

- No puedes entrar, vampiro. Esta es mi casa y no puedes pasar. Tengo que invitarte o no pasarás. Me lo he aprendido bien.

- Es una lástima. - comentó Marcus - Podríamos ser amigos.

- Claro. - comentó sarcástico el chico - Y quedar para jugar al béisbol y tomar unas cañas. No gracias.

- En fin, pensé qué serías más sensato.

Mark se acercó un poco más a la ventana y le enseñó el dedo corazón al enorme vampiro. Marcus sonrió dejando ver sus enormes colmillos negros.

Había algo que Mark no sabía sobre los vampiros, y en especial sobre Marcus, y es que algunas habilidades especiales se pueden ir desarrollando por sorpresa con los años. El vampiro le miró directamente a los ojos y Mark se perdió en esa enorme inmensidad marrón que era la mirada de aquel hombre.

- Ahora vas a invitarme a entrar. - le dijo suavemente.

- ¿Quieres entrar, amigo? - invitó el chico.

- Y ahora vas estar muy callado y me esperarás aquí mientras me alimento de tus padres. Luego te vendrás conmigo.

- Sí. Estaré callado y me iré contigo. - musitó Mark, como en un sueño.

Marcus disfrutó con los padres de Mark. El señor Harris intentó defender a su mujer, cosa que le pareció bien al vampiro, por eso le mató a el primero y a su esposa después. Cuando acabó, rápido como una exhalación metió los cuerpos en el coche de los Harris, roció al hombre con alcohol y lanzó el coche contra un árbol. Los dos cuerpos se golpearon con el cristal y la señora Harris salió despedida, el señor Harris quedó como un pelele entre el asiento y el capó.

Mark estaba hipnotizado por el vampiro, ni se percató de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Salió de casa y se fue tras Marcus a donde fuera que el vampiro quisiese llevarlo.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Inquietos

Había algo raro en el ambiente. Erin podía sentir que la muerte estaba acechando en cada rincón y eso no era bueno. Había pasado un día desde que había dejado a Mark en casa de sus padres y no había visto a Marcus por ninguna parte aquella noche, ni siquiera le había sentido cerca como las noches anteriores.

La vampiresa se dejó caer por la gasolinera y se metió en la oficina sin siquiera saludar a Will que atendía a unos clientes en el mostrador.

Erin estaba preocupada.

No era una preocupación por lo que pudiese pasarle a los chicos del pueblo, entiendase, ni una preocupación tipo madre con hijos en apuros. Era algo más profundo, un temor a que todo el sistema establecido se viniese abajo.

Llamó a la cafetería donde trabajaba Mark y allí no cogía nadie. Aquello era más que raro, normalmente a esas horas el café estaba abierto. Salió hacia el Cocoa & Vanilla a buscar a Mark pero se encontró el establecimiento cerrado aunque no había ningún cartel que indicase por qué.

Aquello pintaba mal.

Erin apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes la casa de Mark. Se encontró allí con restos de cristales rotos junto a un árbol y la casa cerrada. En torno a la zona había unas cintas de No Pasar de la policía. Un accidente.

Erin pasó de los avisos y entró en la casa. De inmediato reconoció el olor de una presencia. Marcus.

El vampiro había estado allí. No podía ser que aquel chico fuese tan estúpido como para mirar a un vampiro a los ojos pero, meditó Erin, era humano y los humanos no deslumbraban por su brillantez. Si Marcus le había hechizado se lo habría llevado entrando directamente en la casa y por el rastro a sangre que había en el aire (un extraño olor a cobre muy sutil en el ambiente de la casa) se había dado un festín.

Bien, aquello explicaba el cordón policial. Lo vampiros era expertos en encubrir sus orgías sanguinarias y hacerlas parecer accidentes normales y corrientes. Seguro que Marcus había tapado su visita con un bonito y estrambótico accidente de coche.

Erin se había puesto en lo peor aunque lo más probable: ¿Y si le había cogido? Un telépata en manos de vampiros. Eso podía suponer un problema para todos, un chico como Mark con aquel poder, un diamante en bruto que podía utilizarse para mil cosas era algo que probablemente causase más de una pelea y más de un golpe de estado y en seguida hubo un nombre que destacó en la mente de Erin.

Ella.

Estaba segura de que si ella se interesaba en tenerlo podría utilizarlo en contra de todos.

Los vampiros corrían peligro, sí. Y, aunque Erin no quería reconocerlo, aquello iba a ser peor todavía para los humanos.

Si ella le tenía las cosas iban a cambiar, mucho y para mal.

Erin volvió a la gasolinera. Entró, puso el cartel de cerrado, le hizo un chasquido de dedos a Will apremiando a que le diese puerta al tipo al que estaba atendiendo y le siguiese a su despacho.

Will entró en un par de minutos, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Han secuestrado a tu amigo. Tenemos un problema.

- ¿Sabes quien ha sido?

- Marcus. Y tengo la sospecha de a quien se lo puede llevar. Si es lo que pienso, vamos a tener una guerra. Si ella se mete a pujar por él va a morir mucha gente. Míos pero sobre todo, tuyos.

Will entendía que esa gente eran vampiros y humanos, había empezado a comprender a qué se refería la vampiresa con sus cosas en los últimos años pero no tenía especial interés por meterse en una guerra entre vampiros y eso era lo que parecía.

- Vamos a tener que afinar tus poderes. Espero que estés engrasado porque vamos a tener que hacer unos cuantos conjuros para llegar hasta Mark antes que ella.

- Y esa ella ¿la conozco?

- No. Y me gustaría que pudieses seguir sin conocerla. Es una persona a la que odio. Es el ser más cruel, horrible y sin sentimientos que conozco. Tiene el corazón de piedra.

- Creo que no me va a gustar.

- Ya. Se llama Astrid. Es mi creadora.

Y Will pensó que si la misma Erin odiaba a la que se podía considerar su madre, mejor era apartarse del camino de aquella tía. Durante un segundo el chico pensó que sería mejor que Mark hubiese muerto.

- ¿Es tan terrible como dices? - no estaba seguro, en realidad, de querer saber aquello.

- Bueno, digamos que a su lado Hallie es una tipa cabal, amable y jovial.

_**Continuará... **_


	7. Juguete

**JUGUETE**

Una sonora risotada despertó a Mark de su ensoñación. Y de pronto, una oleada de imágenes y sensaciones se le vinieron a la mente. Recordó ver morir salvajemente a sus padres y un enorme peso sobre el pecho le obligó a tener que tomar aire con fuerza, a penas podía respirar y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

- No llores, chico. ¡Qué ya eres mayorcito! - le reprendió una voz salvaje.

- ¡Qué asco dan los humanos! - espetó una voz que no pudo identificar.

Mark recibió un sonoro bofetón en la mejilla que le hizo interrumpir sus lágrimas y sus pensamientos por unos instantes. El que le había propinado la bofetada era Marcus, su raptor, el asesino de su familia.

- Te he dicho que dejes de llorar. Tenemos asuntos que tratar.

La enorme mano de Marcus agarró al chico y lo levantó como si no pesase nada. Luego fue arrastrado a una sala donde varios hombres y mujeres, por lo que Mark supuso todos ellos vampiros, parecían estar esperando.

- Este es el mejor lote de la noche: humano, peleón y un poco llorica, pero tiene un suculento poder: es telépata. Abro la puja en 300.000 dólares. Es un espécimen valiosísimo que viene de perlas en cualquier distrito que se precie. Mueve objetos con la mente. Vamos señores...si no lo quieren ustedes, tengo a otros compradores.

Una paleta roja se levantó en medio de las sillas.

- ¡Lady Asscott ofrece 300.000! ¿Alguien da 400.000?

Otra paleta roja se levantó.

- ¡400.000 para el Rey de Louisiana! ¿Lo supera alguno?

De nuevo, Lady Ascott levantó la paleta.

- ¡Nuestra Lady es incansable, ofrece 500.000! ¿Lo subimos más?

Un tercer contrincante levantó la paleta.

- ¡600.000 para el caballero! ¿Van a dejar que se quede a este joven telépata? - Marcus le agarró y le atrajo hacia así, olió profundamente a Mark - ¡Además huele que alimenta!

De nuevo, la tal Lady Ascott levantó la paleta, frenética, y miró con odio a sus dos contrincantes.

- ¡700.000 ofrece la dama! ¿Van a dejar que ella sola disfrute de las ventajas de este muchacho, con sangre virgen?

Mark se sintió ofendido, no sólo porque le estuviesen subastando, sino porque diesen por sentado que el era virgen...fuese lo que fuese eso de la sangre virgen para los vampiros.  
El segundo caballero en la disputa hizo en el ademán de levantar su pala roja pero Lady Ascott se abalanzó sobre el y soltó una retahíla de improperios amenazantes en un idioma que Mark no distinguía.

- ¡700.000 ala una! - continuó Marcus como si aquello fuese de lo más normal - ¡700.000 a las dos! - cantó. Lady Ascott se había arrebatado la paleta al tal Rey de Louisiana y amenazaba con hacérsela tragar. El hombre abandonó la habitación alegando que aquella mujer era insoportable. - ¡Y 700.000 a las tres! El telépata forma parte de la colección de Lady Ascott.

La dama subió con una celeridad inusitada hacia el pequeño atril improvisado donde se encontraba Mark y le agarró de las mejillas haciendo que este adoptase el aspecto de un chico con cara de pez.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, querido?  
- _Bark _- indicó el chico como pudo  
- Muy bien, querido. Marcus, habla con mi tesorero, él te hará el pago. Es una adquisición espléndida. Le sacaremos mucho partido. - sentenció echándole una mirada de arriba abajo al chico. - Haz que me lleven el juguete a mi cuarto.  
A continuación, se marchó.  
- Vamos, juguete, debemos arreglarte para la señora. - le dijo Marcus sonriendo y mostrando sus enormes colmillos. - Estará impaciente por empezar a trabajar contigo.

Mark salió a empujones del cuarto mientras otro vampiro ocupaba el puesto de Marcus y empezaba a canturrear sobre un objeto que traía en las manos, un objeto de gran valor en el que podían estar interesados. Aunque Mark estaba tan preocupado que no quería ni saber qué estaban vendiendo, el que había sido vendido era él y eso era más que preocupante.  
Ahora le "pertenecía" a la tal Lady Ascott. Le dio un escalofrío sólo de pensar que ahora ella iba a hacer con él lo que quisiese.  
Marcus le aseó y le cambió la ropa a un traje bastante elegante de color azul oscuro, con corbata a juego y camisa blanca. Le dieron también unos zapatos en el mismo tono que el traje y le dejaron solo en una habitación. Nadie le explicó nada y nadie le dirigió la palabra durante todo el proceso.  
Al cabo de poco tiempo apareció en el cuarto la mujer que le había adquirido en la subasta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando asomar unos colmillos blancos y muy afilados. Le lanzó una mirada divertida al joven y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre él mordiéndole el cuello con fuerza.  
Y mientas esto ocurría en el interior, llegó un coche a aquel lugar: una mansión victoriana al final de un camino bordeado por árboles centenarios. Del vehículo se apeó una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos y un joven bastante apuesto pero con cara de susto.

- Y ahora, Will, no te separes de mi. – dijo la mujer al joven mientras llamaba a la puerta.

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Pactos

**PACTOS**

Un mayordomo abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando fijamente a los dos visitantes. Luego se giró y le hizo un ademán para que entrasen.

- Hacía mucho que no venía usted por aquí, señorita Chonaill - dijo serio y cortés.

- Y ni ganas de volver pero aquí estoy. ¿Dónde está?

- La señora está ocupada. Además hoy hay subasta. Espere en la sala principal.

- No pienso esperar ni por ella ni por nadie. Dile que he venido y que como no salga voy a empezar a dar voces y matar invitados. - indicó Erin como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

El mayordomo meneó la cabeza. Musitó un "como guste, señorita" y se marchó por un lateral. Erin le hizo un gesto a Will para que se mantuviese a una distancia prudencial pero alerta y luego se sentó en un carísimo sofá victoriano que estaba en la entrada.

Al cabo de unos minutos una ráfaga de aire levantó cortinas, papeles y flores de los jarrones a su paso. La exhalación se paró frente a Erin y acto seguido le propinó un sonoro bofetón.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y darme órdenes, maldita estúpida?! - gritó una muy colérica y ensangrentada Lady Ascott.

- El chico es mío. Y creo que te lo has quedado. Estoy segura de que has montando todo este circo de la subasta para quedártelo. - Erin estaba muy tranquila, como si no le hubiesen acabado de pegar. - Traelo y me iré tranquilamente de aquí.

- El chico no es tuyo. Ni una marca, ni un mordisco, ni rastro de tu sangre en él. ¿Qué maldito vínculo os une? No sabe a ti. - indicó Lady Ascott relamiéndose un poco de sangre de la comisura del labio.

- ¿Ya le has desangrado? Bonito uso para un telépata. - reprendió Erin.

- Soy tu madre. Deberías tratarme con respeto. - recordó Lady Ascott.

- Te falla la memoria, Astrid, ya no tenemos un vínculo. Me liberaste al poco de nacer por diversión. Ya no somos familia.

- Sigo siendo tu creadora.

- No tienes ningún poder sobre mí.

- Soy mayor que tú, soy más fuerte, más rápida y no pienso pestañear. Te di la vida y te la puedo quitar cuando quiera, Erin. No me tientes. - retó Astrid.

- ¿Dónde está el chico? - retomó Erin, sabiendo que aquella disputa sobre quién de las dos era una zorra más despiadada no tendría fin. Llevaban un siglo y medio sin llegar a un acuerdo. - ¿Tengo que ir a buscarlo?

- No pienso seguir hablando. Márchate de mi casa.

- No es tu casa. Lo sabes. - Erin sabía que no lo era porque no había salido despedida fuera de la casa nada más hacer la petición. Astrid jamás se había estirado en comprar sus casas, era más de matar a los propietarios y quedarse con ella hasta que se aburría y decidía mudarse. - Dame a Mark y me iré.

- ¡No empieces una maldita guerra que no piensas acabar, Erin! - susurró Astrid con una voz gélida que no había utilizado hasta ese momento.

- Esta guerra la has empezado tú llevándote a mi chico. Llevo siguiéndole muchos años y es mío. No sabrías no por dónde empezar para sacar sus habilidades a flote.

- ¡¿Y tu si?! Por favor, Erin. - exclamó Astrid, fingiendo sorpresa.

- Bueno, no he venido a charlar. Apártate de mi camino.

Erin le propinó un brutal empujón que empotró a Astrid contra la pared, haciendo una gran erosión en ella y en toda la decoración colgada frente a ella. Luego, Erin emprendió camino hacia la planta de arriba de aquella casa siguiendo el camino inverso que su creadora había utilizado para bajar.

Estaba llegando arriba cuando Astrid, furiosa, la agarró por el cuello y la empotró contra el suelo.

- Siempre has sido una mala puta. - le dijo a Erin.

La irlandesa se revolvió y le propinó una patada a Astrid en el estómago, haciéndola rodar escaleras abajo. Luego, de un salto, se puso sobre ella y empezaron a intercambiar golpes a tal velocidad que Will, con sus ojos humanos, no era capaz de seguirlos. Mientras su jefa estaba en apuros, el chico recordó algo que ambos habían hablado en el coche, y se deslizó sigilosamente escaleras arriba, tratando de buscar a Mark.

Estaba a mitad del pasillo cuando el ruido de pelea dejó de oírse a sus espaldas, así que Will empezó a correr hasta que Astrid, llena de yeso, de madera, de polvo y con restos de sangre que había manado de heridas que ya no existían, se paró frente a él.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

Will no sabía qué hacer. Así que se quedó petrificado mirando a aquella mujer. Astrid había sido una mujer muy guapa antes de convertirse en vampiresa y también tenía pinta de que se había embriagado de poder en los últimos siglos porque parecía más despiadada y fuerte que cualquier vampiro que Will hubiese visto en su vida. La mujer trató de agarrarle por el cuello y, en ese momento, Will pronunció unas extrañas palabras y un enorme haz de luz apareció frente a él, dejando momentáneamente ciega a Astrid. El chico aprovechó para huir hacia adelante tratando de encontrar a su amigo.

Cuando la luz cesó y Astrid pudo recobrar la vista descubrió que el chico había desaparecido. Se sacudió un poco de yeso del hombro y caminó tranquila hasta su cuarto, sabiendo que allí estarían su juguete y este brujo que acababa de _flashearla_. No escaparían. En el fondo, pensó, su hija era un hacha encontrando talentos: un telépata y un brujo serían la guinda perfecta de su colección de humanos útiles.

Will descubrió a Mark tirando en un diván, desangrándose lentamente. Estaba muy pálido y con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¡Tranquilo, tío, soy yo! - le dijo para que no se sobresaltase.

Mark le dedicó una mirada pero no estaba seguro de que le estuviese reconociendo. Le tomó el pulso, era apenas perceptible. Se moría. Will lanzó maldiciones por lo bajo. Agarró a Mark y lo levantó del diván como si de una damisela en apuros y desmayada de los cuentos se tratase y se propuso salir de allí como fuese.

No había dado ni dos pasos con la carga cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Astrid con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola, querido, ¿podrías dejar a mi juguetito en su sitio? - le dijo a Will. Aunque antes de que este pudiese verla venir, Astrid ya le había quitado a Mark, lanzado su cuerpo contra el diván como un pelele y le sujetaba del cuello con fuerza. - Te has equivocado de vampiro al que molestar, chico.

Astrid clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Will y un dolor punzante le atenazó todo el cuerpo. Después, una extraña y placentera sensación se adueñó de él.

Una violenta sacudida hizo terminar con esa sensación y le hizo caer al suelo. Erin había vuelto y le estaba dando una paliza a Astrid, quien tampoco se quedaba con los golpes.

Will trató de levantarse aunque estaba débil. No sabía cuánto rato había pasado desde que comenzaron a chuparle la sangre. Miró a Mark y la puerta. No estaba seguro de si podría sacarle de allí en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora.

Will era muy dado a perjurar así que soltó unos cuanto improperios y decidió sacar a Mark como fuese, aunque ambos tuviesen que arrastrarse. Se acercó al chico y trató de espabilarlo. Tras dos sacudidas se percató de que Mark no sólo no reaccionaba sino que tampoco respiraba.

- ¡NO! - chilló.

La pelea tras él se detuvo y las dos vampiresas observaron al chico.

- ¡Serás zorra...! - chilló Erin, perdiendo completamente las formas. - Le has dejado seco.

- ¡Oh, no querida! Es parte del plan. - rió Astrid.

- ¿El plan?

- Mi plan. Un vampiro telépata.

- No pienso dejar que le conviertas. - dijo Erin.

- O eso o le dejamos morir. Solo que, querida, no pienso ser yo la que le convierta. Soy demasiado mayor para volverme a enterrar con un cadáver en el jardín. Lo harás tu. - sentenció triunfal Lady Ascott.

- No pienso hacerle eso, es un buen chico.

- Sí lo harás.

Astrid se movió rápidamente y se posición detrás de Will, clavó fuertemente una inyección en el cuello del chico y este empezó a encontrarse mal.

- Erin, querida, tu y yo vamos a hacer un pacto. - le dijo Astrid, divertida - Tu vas a convertir a Mark en un vampiro esta noche y yo te daré el antídoto del veneno que le acabo de inyectar a tu brujo. ¿No es fantástico pactar?

Will empezó a agarrotarse, las venas de su cuello se hincharon y una extraña coloración morada y negruzca cubrió su rostro. Le empezaba a costar respirar.

- Tranquila, amor, es un veneno lento. Morirá mañana a las doce en punto si nadie lo remedia.

Erin miró a Will, lanzó una mirada furiosa a su creadora, se cargó a Mark al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Dile a tus criados que se pongan a cavar, no pienso hacerte todo el maldito trabajo sucio, Astrid.

Lady Ascott dio unas palmaditas y el mayordomo entró en el cuarto, contempló la escena y miró a Erin.

- Venga por aquí, señorita Chonaill, hemos cavado un hoyo en el que estarán muy cómodos y tranquilos.

Mientras Erin salía por la puerta escuchó la risita sardónica de su madre y juró que en cuanto tuviese todo en orden la mataría.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
